


Demon Summoning Is Not A Good Hobby

by Greeks vs Geeks (Wonderfullydepressedandlustful)



Series: Jasico fic dump [13]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Demon Summoning, Demon!Nico, M/M, and then piper and leo just mess it up for him, jason feels so lied to, jason wanted to be a good student, nico is an awkward little demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderfullydepressedandlustful/pseuds/Greeks%20vs%20Geeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Jason wanted to do was study for Latin. Sadly, Leo and Piper make it hard, which then leads to an accidental demon summoning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon Summoning Is Not A Good Hobby

Jason wasn’t really sure how he got to this point in time. None of this was supposed to happen. The book was just supposed to be a Latin book he needed for a school project. He just wanted to candles because they smelled nice and ever since Thalia fried the box, the lights working was iffy. The rest of the stuff, the circle on the floor in black ash, the messily scrawled runes around it, the weird music, was all Piper and Leo’s doing. Of course, they weren’t here to see what they had done, no of course not. They had left after a few joking attempts at saying random words. Jason had just shook his head and continued to translate the words, noticing that this book was probably not what he needed. The clerk at the old book store must have given him the wrong one. But he didn’t think that reading the words out loud with the circle drawn and candles lit would summon a demon.

And yet here he was, staring in shock as the demon continued to rise out the black mist coming from the floor. His dad was going to kill him. He was pretty sure that summoning a demon was against the rules.

“You have called upon a demon on war and lust, State your business or perish at my hands.” The voice demanded. Jason groaned. Of course, war and lust. Damn it, why couldn’t it have been the demon of something petty like lying? God, how was he going to get out of this alive?

“Um, actually I accidentally summoned you. I am really sorry for disturbing your sleep or something. No business, won’t happen again. Bye?” Jason rushed out, getting up from the floor. The demon was starting to take shape into a very familiar form. “Nico, is that you?”

There no doubt that it was the little scrawny boy a year under him. He was always hanging around Reyna and Will, but never really talked much. But here he was, in Jason’s bedroom, claiming that he was a demon in his usual black skull shirt, black jeans, and beat up converses. Nico looked at Jason with an amused expression.

“You, Jason Grace, Star athlete and class president, summoned a demon of war and lust? Why would you need my help?” He asked, still in the rough demony voice. Was demony a word? You know, at this point, Jason couldn’t really care about it. Instead he sighed and got the book off of his bed.

“I asked for an old Latin book for practice in translating at that old book store in the historical section. He gave me the wrong one. And so I was just practicing pronunciation and then Piper and Leo thought it would be funny to try and draw occult stuff on my floor. It was a complete accident. I am so sorry for summoning you here.” Jason explained, pausing for a moment. “But now that I think about it, how are you a demon? Like, you seemed completely normal at school. You’re not killing people or anything right?”

Nico scoffed and stuck his hands in his pocket. This felt unreal. Here this boy was, claiming he was a demon while looking like a high school student. But Jason couldn’t really disprove him. He just rose out of the floor…. “My dad. He’s kind of the King of Hell and so I’m part demon. This is my night job. Every deal I make with someone, I get money. And if I get someone’s soul, then I get double. It’s ok. Not normal, but you know how it is. Might as well.”

Jason choked at that. “W-wait, your dad is the King of Hell? Like the devil?”

“Yeah. It’s not as cool as it sounds.” Nico said, shrugging. “So do you want to make a deal or not? I have another customer waiting in Memphis. Something about getting vengeance on an ex-girlfriend. It will most like back fire on him, but you know, I still get his soul.”

Jason wasn’t sure how to approach this situation anymore. This was all too weird. “Wait, so does this mean that Hazel is a demon too? Because she is so sweet, I can’t see it.”

Nico shook his head. “No, she’s just a witch. Her mom was a witch, and so she got that blood in her more than Dad’s. He still tries to get her to make deals with people every now and then, but most of the time she likes to help out starting witches looking to summon dangerous demons.” He told him.

Jason looked down in disbelief. “This is too weird. Like, this can’t be happening. Supernatural stuff doesn’t exist.”

Nico raised an eyebrow at that. “You know by saying that, you are saying that most of the people in this town doesn’t exist. Hell, all of your friends are supernatural creatures. Even you are, being part dragon.”

“WHAT?”

“Oh….” Nico looked uncomfortable. “So I guess your father hasn’t told you then? Well this is awkward. But don’t worry. Dragons are very sought after. Your hair, blood, soul, life energy; all worth a lot in the supernatural world. And man, girls are going to be trying to get you constantly. Any dragon blood in a family is valuable. Hell, just being friends with you and having your protection could cost a lot.” He rattled off. It was at that point that Jason got an idea.

“Look, I am almost 95% sure that this is all a terrible nightmare. But on the off chance that it isn’t, I want to make a deal.” Jason said. Nico raised an eyebrow and smirked.

“Oh? And what do you want? Vengeance, strength, power, lust-”

“Knowledge.”

Nico frowned at the answer. “That’s not really my area of expertise. I think that is more Annabeth, since she is part Lammasu.”

Jason shook his head. “No, I want a guide to the supernatural. You brought me into this. I want to know now. But if no one had told me about it before, there must have been a reason. So I want you to help me.”

Nico was silent for a couple of minutes, just staring at Jason. He seemed shocked and surprised, and this was turning awkwarder by the minute. “What do I get in return?” Nico asked after a while. Jason shrugged.

“You said I was valuable. I would like to keep my soul, and my blood for the most part, but whatever you want.” He offered. It wasn’t an equal deal and Jason knew it, but he wasn’t really good at making negotiations with businesses anyway. Nico nodded and held out his hand, which blazed with a green fire.

“Ok Jason Grace, I will help you learn the ways of the supernatural and unlock your powers if you promise to give me one favor in the future. Do we have a deal?” Nico settled. Jason took in a deep breath and shook Nico’s hand, making direct eye contact with Nico for a second. There was a flash of pictures in Jason’s mind as the fire grew, before Nico abruptly released his hand and looked away. “Good. Now, I-I got to go. Bye!”

Just like that, Nico disappeared, with the circle, and blew out the candles. Jason stared at the spot for a minute before groaning. He was so going to kill Piper and Leo tomorrow.


End file.
